


Fire's In The Heaven Of The Eyes I Knew

by BonfireSmoke



Series: Song Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireSmoke/pseuds/BonfireSmoke
Summary: A little drabble I wrote in like, 10 minutes.It's cute





	Fire's In The Heaven Of The Eyes I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK
> 
> yeah sorry about disappearing for a month  
> Title credits go to Gin Blossoms, Allison Road

Cas collapsed onto Dean’s bed, waking him up. “Wassup Cassie,” he muttered sleepily.

Cas didn’t answer, just pushed his face into Dean’s chest. Dean brought his arm up and wrapped it around Cas’s midsection. “Alright, you do that. Night.” Dean drew Cas’ body close to himself, and fell back asleep.

Cas snuggled as close as possible to Dean, shutting his eyes, and trying to forget that he was human. That he couldn’t fix problems with the snap of a finger anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut against the tears.

Morning came too soon for Cas’ liking. He felt Dean stir underneath him, and sighed. Soon Dean’d have to get up and he’d want to go and make breakfast for everyone, and he wouldn’t be able to cuddle with him anymore.

“Cas, wassup?” Cas felt Dean’s hand cup his face, “I thought you were trying to help some of the other fallen angels.”

“That didn’t turn out as planned, so I came here,” Cas rasped. “I was, sad. And scared, and I didn’t know how to handle these… feelings on my own. I needed you.”

Dean sat up, and pulled Cas to his chest. “Yeah, well, now you’ve got me.” He dropped a kiss onto Cas’ head. “And I’m here to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a couple more of these written, I've got a couple that I still need to write.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
